Many methods for detection of target nucleic acids are known. Currently available homogeneous assays for nucleic acid detection include the TagMan®, Ampliflour®, dye-binding, allele-selective kinetic PCR and Scorpion® primer assays. These assay procedures are not readily multiplexed due to the requirement for a different dye for each target nucleic acid to be detected, and thus are limited in their potential for improvement. To overcome such limitations, several recent studies have disclosed the use of oligonucleotide probes containing a cleavable “tag” portion which can be readily separated and detected (e.g. see Chenna et al, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0053939; Van Den Boom, U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,701). However the results from these studies show that problems remain in being able to accurately correlate the detection tags with the target nucleic acid and the need still exists for an accurate method to perform high throughput multiplex detection of target nucleic acids.